The Girl On My Bed
by LeonardKnight
Summary: Cuddles moves to a new house and a new neighborhood, but what he finds inside his new house, is something more than what he expected.
1. The Time I Move In

Cuddles POV

My house is known to be the haunted house in our street. Before mine was even built, there stood a previous house that had been burned to the ground by a fire and later a new one had been rebuilt in place where my present one now stands.

My maintenance man, Handy, who lives within my block said that when he was about to paint the house, his paint cans would end up anywhere until he decided to tie them up with a metal rope. As he would paint one area, he finds that his paint cans are dismantled again. He would be very furious and claimed that Lifty and Shifty, the troublesome twins, stole his cans of paint.

Yet when he confronted them one afternoon, they said to have never took it, they were nowhere even near the area at that time. Despite the false claims, Handy was still skeptical that the twins are telling the truth. After all they did steal a couple of things about a week ago, namely Petunia's bike, Giggles lawnmower and they even hijacked Lumpy's car. All within the vicinity of the place. At least that what I heard from the rumors going when I first moved in.

The next day, Handy found several hand prints on his newly painted walls. He wondered where it came from when the whole house was locked tightly. He assumed the twins couldn't have not done it, because he knows that when they ransack a house, the twins usually leave the place empty and devoid of possessions or sometimes when in a hurry to escape, leave the remaining items in disarray. He was in a state of shock and said that he will never set foot on the house again.

When I occupied it, many of my neighbors claimed that it was haunted, including my new found friends Petunia and Toothy, who told me that every night, a little girl can be seen and heard playing in the bedroom.

One of the toughest challenges for a clairvoyant, like me, is seeing an entity who lives inside my own house. There are times when I want to rest from the day's work and then find something in my own room. I encountered such a thing just around October 2011, just a day before Halloween.

Lying on my bed doing my usual compositions, I felt someone stepped on the mattress. Thinking it was just my cat Milkshakes who usually sneaks for a few naps behind me, I was about to stroke his head...but he was not there. I ran my head on the dent of the mattress, I felt something warm and invisible. This went on for weeks, everyday something is stepping on my bed and I keep thinking it was one of my two cats, Milkshakes or Fluffy, but every time I check there was no trace of anything or anyone.


	2. My Deceased Guest

**Here's the second part enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Note: Anyway before I continue the story, I apologize for making this one short. The reason for that is because I sometimes have writers block. Whenever I try to make a story longer than what is used to be, I usually mess up the middle of the plot, the beginning usually starts off good, but when I get to the middle of it, I become a slob and usually I mess a perfectly good story, that's why I have never finished writing a single story on fan fiction. I immediately delete those stories from my account. And for this reason I decided to make this one short. So again I apologize everyone. Oh and I wish you all a Happy New Year**.

* * *

><p>One cold afternoon, I feel asleep on my bed hugging Milkshakes. Suddenly, I dreamed I woke up, walked out my front yard and saw a little girl;, she was about eight or nine years old wearing a white handkerchief skirt dress looking like a fairy. She was so engaged with me that she danced a little, probably to impress me, and went inside my house and fiddled with the remote as if she was part of my family.<p>

She went to my room and jumped on the bed. I tried to stop her because my bed was very old and weak. The little tot continued playing until she got tired and slept, begging me to lie down beside her, and stroked my head until I feel asleep again in my dream.

The same month, I feel asleep with Milkshakes on the bed again. The place suddenly became so stuffy, hot and very weird. I got up from the bed trying to make sense of my environment, I looked up and saw a huge voodoo altar with several statues of gods and goddesses, red candles, incense and what seem to be blood.

As I sat down on the bed a big man launched himself at me strangling me, I couldn't make out who my attacker was because the face was to blurry to even recognize. Air was hardly getting into me, I tried to scream, but it proves useless. I struggled to get away but his huge hands were all around my neck. Looking for something to knock him down with instead, I managed to free myself by tossing and turning, flopping flat on the floor. I was literally gasping for air.

After a while he prepared something inside a bottle, he was casting some spells at me. At point I could clearly see what he looked like. He was dark colored man, with green top, and black pants, his beard ran from ear to ear, his teeth were very sharp and eyes were glowing red.

At the back of my mind, I was so scared of what was happening, but I knew if I have this fear, this would not end. I tried to scream as loud as I can, then I heard something from the corner of the room, I heard my cat.

Though still weak from the strangling I just received, I still managed to get up off the floor, my legs shaking so hard, I found Milkshakes on top of worn-out cabinet. When the man found him, he grabbed Milkshakes neck and tried to suffocate him. My cat fell to the floor, almost lifeless, I fought hard to maintain my balance. I took Milkshakes and my other cat Fluffy and ran as fast as I can... as I thought I planned.

But even if i tried to outran the man, I seemed to not move from where I was, until a hand of a little girl came out from the corner of the room.

Then I woke up from the nightmare, I found Milkshakes choking. I thought it was just the hairball he was coughing out so I tried to pat his back. He lay down with his tongue dangling, hie eyes were fixed and dilated. I slapped him so hard but he did not recover. It was after I gave him some water that, as if nothing happened, he got up and did his usual thing. Milkshakes went to his litter box and went about his business.

It was not until December when I really saw the little girl. I went out of the room for a breather from my writing and to watch the news with my cats. As I got back to my room, I saw the little girl jumping on my bed, the same figure I saw in my dream. To be sure I was awake, I pinched myself and I really did feel pain.

There are nights of afternoons I can feel her during my sleep, she would stand in front of my fan for several minutes until I scolded her for bugging me. Some days she would change the channels of the TV, and this really irritated me.

My cats are so afraid of her, they would suddenly shriek and puff up as their defense mechanism, even without seeing anyone or anything.

Recently one night, I sleeping when a gush of cold water flooded my back, I remember wondering what it was before opening my eyes. It was my water bottle! I woke up and dried off the bed, still confused. My bottle was secured beside me on an open drawer which would have taken a huge effort to lift up. It is a 1.5 litter bottle with a tight screw-type cap.

I remember that I did drink before sleeping but I specifically recall securing it inside the half-opened drawer (I do not have a side table so I use my cabinet's drawer to hold my personal stuff like cellphones, inhaler, and that tall plastic bottle with closing the drawer). When I looked at the time it was 3:00 A.M.

The day before I was also awakened at 3:00 A.M. due to my neighbor's dog violently barking and found a thief lurking outside our house. I did not mind the exactness of the time I woke, for me it was irrelevant at that occasion.

The next morning, most of my neighbors, most especially Petunia clamored in the nearby local store and said that there was a thief roaming around the houses, he would throw stones at the dogs to confuse them, he tried again to enter the next-door house, but was foiled when Giggles, dressed in white went out and shooed him away.

When I asked Giggles about it, she claimed she did not come out that night, she was too tired to mind the dog's barking.

Toothy, a friend of mine who is a wiccan, told me that this entity is someone who cares a lot for the house owners for acknowledging her presence, she is just returning the favor by helping me guard my property.

Oh and before I forget, I actually did some research on the local library the house that was burnt to ashes on the property. Turns out that the little girl used to live here before me. Sadly though, she and her family members were burned to death when the house they were living in was accidentally set on fire. They never realized their house was on fire until it was too late, probably because they were all asleep at that time. If that's true, then that means I have yet to meet her other deceased family members.

Creepy or comforting you decide.


End file.
